threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. David Lee
Dr. David Lee is one of the lead protagonists in the series Three Rivers. David is a "lowly" medical resident. Background As his father was from Korea, and his mother has Korean descent, David has had an identity crisis for most of his childhood, and it is suspected that he still has this problem. Later in life, David graduated at the top of his medical shool class. Personality David is shown to be very jealous of people (doctors) who have a higher status than him, and he uses other people's status against them; when Ryan first came to Three Rivers, David gave him a hard time. Despite this, he is friends with Dr. Andy Yablonski, Dr. Miranda Foster, and Ryan. David is shown to respect his supier. David also is a womanizer and can charm woman to do what he wants; in Where We Lie, he is able to use his talents to convince Samantha to give him a L-VAD; Pam Acosta says the David has "sleepovers" with medical students. Although David is infamous for these actions, he has an above average intelligence. Perhaps because of this, David also notices details that doctors do not take notice of or miss, and can be compassionate at times. David even recieves compliments from Dr. Sophia Jordan occasionly. However, in The Luckiest Man, David's only reason to let Victor Stone off life support and donate his organs was that his patient needed lungs; he got a stern lecture from Miranda, who told him that he broke every code that they had. He asked Victor if he could donate his lungs to Micheal Downing, the patient in need. Season One In Place of Life, Dr. David Lee is giving Ryan Abbott, the new transplant coordinator for the hospital, a hard time, and orders him to get donants for the meeting, which Dr. Sophia Jordan thought that they were banded for "health reasons." At the transplant staff meeting, Andy arrives late, as usual, and shares information on their newest patient, Teri. Teri has congestive heart failure and she needs a heart transplant in order for her and her baby to survive. He explains that she is a hard match due to her rare blood type. The other option is that she can go on an assistive device, which would help her heart circulate the blood, until a heart can be found. Teri and her husband agree to get the operation for the device as soon as possible. When they arrive for newly found heart for Teri, and the donation is put on hold, Ryan tries to talk with the family, loudly stating that the heart is for a pregnant woman, when David pulls him back. David explains that there can be no pressure to donate, it must be a gift. In Ryan's First Day, Dr. Jordan introduces the young man, Ryan, their new assistant to the transplant coordinator, to the staff. Dr. Miranda Foster, a surgical fellow, Dr. Andy Yablonski, the attending surgeon, and David. Andy expresses his concern that Ryan is too young and inexperienced for the job, but Dr. Jordan reassures him that this is not the case. David tells Ryan that he likes cheese steaks for food on their donor runs. Dr. Jordan informs Miranda that she will be the lead doctor on the next donor run. Ryan receives his first donor notification, Daniel's kidneys are a match for Ben Parnell and he begins making the appropriate arrangements. Andy finds out about the run and asks about the lungs. He is informed that the lungs have been damaged, but may still be viable to use for Christy. Andy asks Miranda to take a look at the lungs and bring them back if they can be used. Miranda, Ryan and David head to the airport to board the plan for Boston. Ryan states he has never been on a private plane and David states he flies one every year to Vermont. Miranda learns that Ryan has no medical training and he was hired to support the transplant coordinator, not be him. As they discuss Ryan's previous jobs, a stringer for a newspaper and a farm reporter on a local radio station, Miranda realizes that he is not going to be very helpful. Once they arrive at the hospital, they learn that the recovery has been put on hold; it seems that Detective Shannahan from the Boston police Department has tied Daniel to an open murder case. He states that they need to collect evidence from the body to determine if he is guilty. As they are collecting evidence, Detective Shannahan approaches Miranda and Daniel's mother with some questions. Miranda chastises him for being so mean to the mother and he comments that she raised a criminal. The police have gathered their evidence and it turns out Daniel is guilty of murdering a young girl, Faith. They release the body and the team is now free to harvest the organs. Miranda creates a video connection between herself and Andy, so he can view the lungs, which he approves. The team is on their way back. The team has landed in Philadelphia and are in an ambulance racing back to the hospital when they run into a traffic jam. They discover that a bomb threat was called in regarding the federal building and the have all traffic stopped around the site. They have a small window of opportunity as the lungs will not be viable for much longer and they need to get them to hospital now. Ryan takes off running and comes back with good news; the FBI has agreed to escort them through the jam to the hospital. In Good Intentions, Andy introduces the staff to Scott and notes that he has been approved by UNOS for listing. Some of the members of the group are concerned and Andy states that Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. David and Ryan head to Maine to get the heart for Scott. The young and David spend some time together and she explains to him the circumstances around her father's death. She also explains that she feels guilty because she out to late and if she had come home. David reassures her that her father's death is not her fault and she would have probably died had she been home. As David is assisting in the recovery of the heart, he is in surgery he notices that something is wrong. He remembers the daughter explaining the incident and realizes that this is not simple carbon monoxide poisoning. He finds the treating doctor and together they find a possible cure for the mother. He stays while they administer the cure with his new friend. Once the mother wakes up, David and Ryan head off to the airport to take the new heart back to Three Rivers. In Code Green, Lisa is contacted about the bus crash and she issues a "Code Green" to Miranda and the staff. She explains that they are many kids that have been injured and neighboring counties have sent their ambulances to help. Kids are starting to be brought in for treatment. The bus driver, Rose Lasky, is brought in with the EMT's performing CPR. David takes over, ordering several doses of medications to help stimulate the heart. David pops his head in and asks Dr. Jordan if he can call time of death and she tells him to continue. Shortly after, Rose's heart begins to beat on its own. David finds Dr. Jordan asking her how she knew that Rose would survive. Dr. Jordan tells him she didn't, but since there were no critical patients at and they had the time. She also tells him that had he been needed elsewhere, she would have let him pronounce her. Patients are still being brought in and their next patient is George Gerkins who is known as "Big George". Dr. Jordan and David find that he has a dislocated shoulder. They tell him that they are going to knock him out and re-set his shoulder. All of a sudden, his oxygen levels drop and pulse begins to race. David is able to determine what is wrong and they are able to stabilize their patient. In Alone Together, Ryan is informed that there is a liver for Mr. Boyle and Miranda is assigned to go and get it, while David is assigned to prepare Mr. Boyle for surgery. David heads into his room and they exchange derogatory remakes. David discovers that Mr. Boyle is gay and he lost his lover several years ago. He was unable to be at his side as the family pushed him out, including his lover's death. Mr. Boyle waked up from his surgery and sees white orchids and David. He is very moved by David's gesture and explains that he misjudged him. In Where We Lie, Andy visits Kuol and David; Andy tells him that things are not looking good. He tells Kuol that he needs an L-VAD (Left Ventricular Assist Device), but the concern is that he has no money. David runs into Kuol at the donor wall and Kuol tells him about his life. He shares that he believes he has been lucky so far. He states he was working in the fields when the soldiers came and killed his family. Then her and his friend, Lam, fled their home through the desert, heading for Ethiopia to the refugee camps. They spent almost a year on this trek and Lam did not make it. Kuol states he then came to America, but maybe now his luck has run out, it's not the L-VAD's are free. This gives David an idea. David asks Ryan for help to find a trial for L-VAD's to help Kuol, only Ryan tells him that he is looking for Megan's biological father and has strict instructions from Dr. Jordan not quit. Ryan helps David to navigate the hospitals systems and he is able to find a trail through Modrotech and their Rep is Samantha Krauser. David makes a "date" with Samantha and begins trying to convince her to allow Kuol in the trail. She has her own agenda and tells David that Kuol will be allowed in the trail if he will endorse their products. He also must attend certain medical conferences on the corporation's behalf. David reluctantly agrees to her conditions and they finish their dinner. David and Andy tell Kuol that he has been accepted into a trial and they schedule him for the procedure. AS they leave the room, Andy asks David how he was able to arrange this and David tells him that he had to jump through a few hoops. Andy shares his surprise as he talked with the people at Modrotech and they wouldn't budge. In The Luckiest Man, Micheal is brought into the ER and David examines him. He is concerned that Micheal keeps leaving the hospital without treatment. Michael explains that there is no else to care for his siblings, he is all they have. His sister states that one time when Michael was in the hospital, they were put into separate foster homes. Micheal tells David that he will not be admitted. David works on treating him in the ER, while running further tests. David tells Micheal that is condition has gotten worse and he needs to have surgery. Micheal refuses and tells him he will sign out AMA. David gives him some medications to take home and he card, with his cell phone on the back. Michael is brought by ambulance back into the ER and David is called. Michael has gotten worse and he tells David that his siblings are safe. David admits Micheal telling him he now needs a lung transplant. David also tracks down the hospital social worker and asks for help. She authorizes the kids to stay in the adjacent hotel for two weeks. A staff meeting is held and many of the doctors believe that this is a form of assisted suicide. It is also noted that Victor is a universal donor. Surprisingly the ethics committee does not oppose the decision and the staff votes (including David), Three Rivers will allow the direct donation. Miranda finds a mother exiting the room after asking Victor for a direct donation, and is appalled by this turn of events. David suggests that he may approach Victor on behalf of Micheal and Miranda shares her opinion, it would be unethical. David states that there has never been a situation like this before and his patient is a young boy who is caring for his younger siblings. He tells her that he does not believe there are any guidelines for this situation. David askes Victor if he could donate his lungs to Micheal, which Victor agrees to. In The Kindness of Strangers, David goes with Pam on a donor-run; David flirts with her and teases her for her admiration for Tracy Warren; both have no effect. When David is opperating on the donor he realizes that there is a tumor on the liver for Tracy Warren. The liver, it turned out, was not valuable. In Win-Loss, Miranda, David, and Ryan, and the others are ready to go on the donor run. Miranda and the others arrive at Grove Medical Clinic. The doctor warns them that the organ donations could stop at any minute. Miranda and one doctor are aruging about how to harvest the organs when Dr. Yorn scornishly remarks that "she throws things." Just as things are getting tense, everyone is told by a doctor that the organ donation is off. David encounters Nancy, and tells her that she's making a terrible mistake, and that he's sorry about Kim. Ryan tells Miranda and the other teams that they're back on. The concern is that there is a hurricane, but Miranda propeses that they transport all the needed organs to Three Rivers, and from there, get to the other hospitals. Dr. Yorn agrees, but the other team leaves. The teams flies through a hurricane. Miranda and the others are back. As Miranda walks in with the lungs, she is infomed by Andy that Mark died. Anton's heart transplant was successful. In A Roll of the Dice, David greets Andy when Andy finds a navy captian's hat for him since Dr. Jordan is at a confrence meeting; Andy is covering for her. At his colluges insistance, Andy puts it on when Ryan and Pam tells him that he has a HS meeting in ten minutes, and there are three people on the phone. Scott, coming for a check up, is amused (as he witnessed the whole thing), and Andy and him embrace. Later, Andy askes David why Penelope Kirkell is bleeding in the OR. David has no answer, but tells Andy to load her up with platlets and white blood cells. Andy is concerned that they know nothing about Penelope execpt her name, and tells Pam to find some more information. The bleeding is not stopping. David tells Pam that Penelope is out of the OR, and is stable, but she need to find some information ASAP. David meets with Dr. Andrew Gold, Penelope's boss. When Andrew askes if David found out the cause of her bleeding, David says nothing, but offers him to go and see Peneolpe. Andrew declines and walks out. Much to David's suprise, Andy is early. The meeting starts. Andy introduces Scott, and proposes another transplant. Miranda goes up, and introduce Bill. Miranda proposes a daisy chain, and the others are concerned, but it is Andy who makes the desicion. Andy says that he isn't certain if this is the right thing to do. Miranda is shocked and hurt by this information, and despite Andy's concern, the comitte approves the daisy chain. David noticed that earlier Peneope took a drug, and askes Pam if she saw Peneople took it. Pam says no as Peneople crashes. They rush into her room, and are able to revive her. They discuss why Penelope's conition is changing so rapidly. David and Pam have come up with no answers. At that same moment, Jared, Penelope's fiance, appears. David informes Pam that Peneople's insolin levels are high, and that's probally what caused her crash. They discuss how that could have happened, and David reaches a possible outcome: someone could have tried to murder Penelope. It turns out that it was Jeni who tried to murder her. In Every Breath You Take, David reports to the ambulances as they start to treat the victims. Lisa has Jimmy, and David and Miranda have Patrick, and Andy has Lance. David and Miranda are treating Patrick as Patrick explains that when he tried to open the door, the gloves melted to his hands. Patrick has a lot of burned scar tissue on his chest, and he is having truoble breathing. Patrick's mother walks in. David explains to Yolanda, Patrick's mother, that they cannot give Patrick medicine for the pain because he may have taken drugs, becuase if they did, Patrick would stop breathing. David is disscusing with Lisa the possible reasons why Patrick is having trouble breathing; his lungs are okay; maybe it's drugs, or his skin is tightening around his chest. Lisa says she'll check around to see what kind of drugs there were at the concert. Yolanda talks with her son, but Patrick still says that he didn't take drugs. Yolanda then talks with David, telling him that Patrick took rock cocaine when he was fifteen, the same as her. They got clean together, and have been ever since. David checks in on Lisa, and the results for drug usage are negative. It does not explain why Patrick still has track marks. Lisa tallks with an EMT, who tells Lisa that the track marks were from the IV's she put into Patrick's legs. David and Lisa share with Yolanda that Patrick didn't take drugs. Patrick is having trouble breathing again. Lisa and David believe that it is because of the scar tissue tightening around Patrick's chest. They put him under to reduce the strain by surgeory, and a nurse takes Yolanda outside. David orders another study of Patrick's blood. Lisa orders an ultrasound, and it looks like blood is building up in Patrick's heart, making it hard for Patrick to breathe. David inserts a syringe into Patrick's heart. Instead of blood, fluid is in the syringe. Lisa and David are certain that there is a disease causing Patrick's breathing problem. From his mother's information, Lisa says that it might be joint inflamation. It turns out that Patrick is suffering from an auto-immune disease that effects the lungs, making it hard to breathe. David orders the nurses to give Patrick medication for the disease. Later we see that Patrick is awake and well. Yolanda hugs David for saving her son. In Case Histories, Dr. Jordan is back from her confrence, and Dr. Luc Bovell, Andy's arrogant rival, is with her. It is clear that Andy and Miranda do not like him. Andy walks toward his rival with David as Luc is explaining one of the transplants the he, Andrew (Andy), and William (Dr. Foster) did together. Andy then interupts, telling Luc that the recipent rejected the liver and died. Luc is back at Three Rivers to observe, and the crown thins along with David. Ryan is having trouble with the elevator, which is not working, and decides to take the stairs. A doctor explains to David that his patient is from Korea, and she can only speak Korean; he askes an insulted David to explain her situation to her. David introduces himself to Sangeun, the Korean patient. David explains to Sangeun that when the plane shook, it shook so hard that it ruptured her corneas. Sangeun is very confused and afriad as David tries to explain to Sangeun about a cornea tranplant, and shouts at David to "find someone who's actually Korean." David leaves. Sangeun apologises to David for her behavior earlier, and that she understands her situation now. Then Sangeun askes David how he knows Korean. David says that he learned Korean growing up, as his parents were from Korea; his mother, an American Korean, and his father, a Korean American. David had a hard time fitting in, and Sangheun tells him that Korea is a beutiful country, but she's afraid she won't be able to see it again. David promises her that he will help her see again, and Sangheun askes if he will be there during the surgeory. David says he will. Sangeun is in the OR with David and the other doctor. As they are opperating, the other doctor offers David a job at his hospital. They about to transplant the donor's cornea into Sangeun's. Sangeun can see again, with some difficulty. David says she'll see better soon. Sangeun thanks him, but David says to thank the other doctor. The doctor next to David, it turns out, can speak Korean, and Sanguen can speak English. David travels to the air port with Sangeun to see her off. Beaming, Sangeun gives him a kiss on the check as she departs. In Status 1A, Ryan is trying to see if he can find another heart for Kuol when David replies that they have to accept that Kuol might not get a heart. Ryan is furious, and lectures David before David snaps back at him. They both board the helocaptor. At the hospital, David, Ryan, and Miranda are interveiwed by Craig. Miranda says that Roger must have been a "realy good guy." Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. A couple days later, Andy, Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Quotes * (To Dr. Jordan) "Donuts make people happy, happy is healthy." *(To Andy) "Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." *(To Nancy) "We're trying to save a man's life. That's why we're here." * "I didn't say we were giving up." * (To Ryan about Kuol's condition) "There's nothing we can do. We have to accept whatever's coming." Notes *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Medical Residents Category:Surgical Residents